Nittle Grasper
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: Duo accepts plane tickets from a suspicious Quatre look-alike who works for a company called Nittle Grasper. One things leads to another and now...Who's that band opening at the Tokyo Bay Music Fest!? Gravi X-over


**Tori: **Ahhh… The inspiration! It burns in my fingertips! Microsoft Word, let's open! I'm totally hyped! What's going on, muses!? Awa! Kegawa! Why the slack faces!? I, unique under the heavens, have come to write for you! Nagi, rejoice! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ichimura Tori is about to write!

**Awa: **o.o*blink blink* I think…we should get some help. 

**Kegawa: **Or ice cream. I vote for ice cream.

**Awa: **Yeah, either or…

**Both: ***walk off*

**Tori: ***dancing around, singing into a hairbrush*_If you're bored, then cheer together! SPICY MARMALADE! Bursting out at this moment!_-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "LA LI HO!!!" Duo Maxwell burst in the front door, grinning like a maniac. Heero looked up from his novel at the ecstatic braided boy.

            "What's the occasion for the entrance?" he asked, closing the book on his thumbs.

            Duo flashed a winning smile and winked. "Heero Yuy, I have here in my hand SIX tickets to Japan. First class all the way, baby."

            "Oh joy…" He re-opened his book. "What does Sotsu want us for now?"

            "Not Sotsu, Heero! Something called 'Nittle Grasper'!" The braided boy walked over and plopped down next to Heero. "… I'm not sure who they are or what they do, but they have an awesome name, so I'm game! I'm gonna go pack!" And, as soon as he'd sat, he jumped back to his feet and made a dash for the steps.

            "Wait." Heero snatched his shirt, effectively jerking Duo onto his ass. "Have you been taking plane tickets from strangers again?"

            "No, man! Q gave 'em to me and then smiled and walked away."

            Quatre appeared in the doorway leaning against the frame, wiping a glass clean. He stuck the glass in the pocket of his apron and crossed his arms. "No, I didn't…" he frowned, "I haven't left the house all day."

            Duo blinked at the tickets in his hand, then blinked at Quatre. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind at- wait. Back up. I'm sorry… I can't lie to you like that. 

Two thoughts scrolled slowly through his mind…one if you disregard the idea about covering a small section of the New Jersey shoreline with linoleum and then charging people for a sand-less beach. After a mental eeny-meenie-miney-mo, he chose the more relevant notion.

            He flapped the tickets above his head. "Quatre, I will swear to any Satan it was you who handed me these."

            Duet hopped lightly down the steps and emerged from the opening to the foyer. "This is where I conveniently turn on the TV to a predetermined channel and reveal a key element in the plot!" she chimed sweetly, snatched the remote off the arm of the couch, and hit 'power'.

            Heero's eyes widened, Duo's jaw dropped, Duet swooned, and Quatre stood frozen with shock. If he had still been holding the glass, he would have dropped it, adding to the drama of the moment, but he had put it in his apron pocket and for that he was mentally kicking himself.

            "Q, it's…you," Heero murmured. He flicked a hardly perceptible glance at the blond boy before fixing his eyes once again on the person in the middle of the screen, partly obscured by a cluster of microphones.

            "That's the guy!" Duo cried with sudden conviction.

            "…half a minute ago you were ready to bet your soul to the French that-"

            "Shut up, Heero. We can see where he made his mistake," Duet murmured and waved back at him to be quiet. "Ah… He has the voice of an angel…" o^__^o "So cool…"

            Heero snorted in disgust. "He sounds like that Ai Orikasa woman to me…"

            "What are you all watching?" 

            Everyone jumped.

            "Jeeze, Trowa! Don't DO that!" Quatre scowled. He decided he'd had enough Creepy Twin Theater so he returned to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

            "Tro, do you know who this guy is?" the Heero asked, scooting over a little to make room for his Russian friend on the couch.

             Duet closed her eyes and held up an index finger.  "**Name:** Seguchi Touma. **Age:** 32. **Blood Type: **B. **Marital Status:** … ERROR! NOT PROCESSING! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SYSTEM IS SHUTTING DOWN! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

            Trowa, Heero, and Duo exchanged half-terrified looks.

            o.o

            O.O

            ///.O

            "PREPARE FOR SELF DETONATION IN FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE… ZERO!" At a loss, the blue-eyed girl quickly scanned the room, looking this way and that, before grabbing the VCR and bashing herself over the head with it.

            "She is by FAR the strange person I know…"

            "Really.. Oogling a thirty-two year old guy…"

            "In all fairness, he is the best-looking thirty-two year old I've ever seen."

            Duo and Heero turned to look at Trowa.

            "What!?" the taller boy yelled.

            Duo adopted a thoughtful look. "Yanno, Tro… You are so right…"

            "I totally agree with you on this."

            Trowa nodded smugly, throwing in a slight grin for those who could not immediately perceive his subtle gloating.

            "So does this mean we can use the tickets?" the braided teen said suddenly.

            Heero thought for a moment, his eyes drifting to the lustful twitching mess of unconscious babe lying on the carpet in front of the TV. "She'd go even without us, so we might as well accompany her."

            "You're the best boyfriend ever!" Duo leapt to his feet, pecked Heero on the cheek and tore into the foyer and up the steps to pack.

            Heero twitched.

            "If we're going to Japan, we should probably tell that Chinese guy we live with…"

            The shorter boy nodded in agreement and lightly prodded Duet with his toe. "Trowa… I think she's dead."

            "No she isn't… Watch. … … … TOUMA!"

            Duet's ear twitched slightly.

            "Heh, that's cool. …TOUMA!"

            Again, her ear twitched, accompanied by a small groan.

            "Eh, she'll live… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Tori: ***sweatdrops* I can't believe you're making me write this…

**Duo: **Heh, I can't believe you're actually doing it.

**Duet: ***leaning over Tori's shoulder* I'd like him to do me in…*holds open Kama Sutra and points to a picture* …THAT position. Then this one.

**Tori & Duo: ***¬___¬

**Duo: **I hope to God no one overseas decided the world needs Gravi-boys…

**Tori: **Let's not even discuss that as a possibility…

**Duet: **AHH! That would be SOOO HOT! 


End file.
